When Souls Dance
by elfmadien
Summary: Alana falls in love with an elven man but will her parents approve


When Souls Dance Chapter One  
  
Alana was the youngest daughter and last child of king Aragorn and queen Arwen. And because she was the youngest and last her father expected her to be a proper young lady and to be responsible. The king insisted that all his daughters to be acquainted with every race and culture that inhabited their home of Middle Earth. He expected them to be diplomats and ambassadors of the human race and of Gondor. That is why at this very moment Alana is on her way to Lothlorien.  
  
Alana let out a very long sigh "William, do we have much further to travel, I don't remember it ever taking this long as a child," "No my lady, we are almost there, it is just over that rise there yonder." William was the escort that Aragorn had insisted she have travel with her. He was a quite man who spoke seldom and when he did have to speak at all, he spoke very few words. So having a conversation was nearly impossible Alana nudged her mare, Rose, into a quicker pace. She remembered how much she had loved to look at Lothlorien from the top of the hill that rose in front of the elven forest. As she approached the top of the rise it was almost bittersweet knowing that her beloved grandparents would not be there to welcome her. "Here at last! William, who is to welcome us upon our arrival? William came trotting up beside her. "That would be the March warden Haldir. He took over the care of Lothlorien when your great grandparents sailed into the west." Alana had never met Haldir, though she had certainly heard of him. She had once heard her father call him arrogant and proud but a loyal friend none the less. "Arrogant and proud huh! I have been called that by a few times myself." thought Alana to herself. "He sounds quite charming lets go and meet this Haldir shall we" "Yes my lady" said William as he took the lead once again.  
  
Alana pulled her mare to a stop the edge of the woods and waited for the March warden to welcome them to Lothlorien. Alana hated these types of formalities but knew that they were necearry at these diplomatic visits. Alana looked ahead as she herd a slight movement come from among the trees. She had inherited her mothers hearing an elven trait that sometimes got her into trouble with her father. He had caught her more than once ease dropping on his meeting with his advisors. Alana took in a quick breathe at the site she saw. She had seen elven men before but none as breath taking as the one standing in front of her. "I am Haldir, march warden of Lothlorien and I welcome you. It has been to long lady Alana, I hope your stay will be a pleasant one." Alana strand to keep her voice even "Thank you March warden, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." "The pleasure is all mine. Now if you and your escort will follow me I'll show you to your quarters. At this Haldir turned and with all the grace granted the elven race, walked back into the trees with a drooling Alana following after.  
  
Alana followed Haldir to the rooms that had been selected for her during her stay in Lothlorien. "Haldir, are these not my great grandparents old quarters?" asked Alana with surprise. "Yes my lady, these rooms have not been used since the great Lord and Lady sailed across the sea sixteen years ago." Haldir turned and faced Alana and smiled the most dashing smile she had ever saw. "The forest has began to fade since their departure, but having you here has brought back what was lost. Your presence has made everything as it was before they left. Alana could feel the blood rush to her face instantly. "You have probably given me the best complement I've received in some time. Now if you would excuse me I am very tired and could use a short rest, thank you my lord." Haldir smiled once again "Please, call me Haldir." Alana felt her face go flush once more as she answered "Very well, Haldir, until we meet again, goodnight."  
  
Alana woke to a knock at her door. She turned over and looked out the window and realizes that the short rest she took had actually lasted the entire night. Alana groaned and rolled out of bed with great effort, "hold on one moment please "Alana went to her closet and pulled out the first dress she saw and hurriedly put it on. Alana opened the door to see William waiting patiently. "William, good morning. How was your night?" "It was quite well my lady. I hope yours was a pleasant one as well. I have come to let you know that I will be returning to Gondor today and if there is any message you would like to send your parents I would be happy to relay that message for you." Alana turned and went to the small desk that was located near the door. "If you would please give them this letter for me I would be grateful. It is just a letter telling them that I have arrived safely and that you were a excellent escort." William took the letter looking quite embarrassed to having been complimented by the king and queens daughter. "I will be sure to deliver the letter as soon as I get to the palace. I will return in a few weeks to escort you home. Goodbye my lady.  
  
Haldir stood on the terrace outside his bedroom holding a hot mug of elven tea. His mind was racing with thoughts of the new visitor to Lothlorien. Of All the daughters of Arwen and Aragorn, the one staying this night in the chambers of Galadriel reminded him the most of the lady of light. Haldir couldn't stop thinking about Alana and had lost a good night sleep over it. He felt a stirring in his chest that he had never felt before. There had been plenty of opportunities for him to marry but he had felt no connection to any of the maidens that lived in Lothlorien. "Haldir you fool, of all the maidens you've meet it had to the daughter of one of your closest friends, and not only that, she is a mortal women." haldir took a quick swallow of his tea sending the remains into the bushes below his balcony. "There is a feast to organize and it time to get started." Haldir thought to himself as he headed out of his room and out into the gardens that separated his room from the ones that he did the business of running Lothlorien. 


End file.
